YuGiOh!
by Desert Orchid
Summary: My 1st venture to the world of Online Fanfiction! Summary: A deck of Yu-Gi-Oh! cards and my most-wanted Y-Pairs in one dark, dank and steamy room. Unlock at your own risk! REVIEWS, darnit!


Yu-Gi-Oh!!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, Gravitation, Ai no Kusabi, Gundam Wing or Harry Potter even in the least (I wish I did, though, and I'd make sure sweet ickle Harry-poo ends up with the slimy Slytherin) so PUH-LEASE do not sue me. I'm still paying for our unused bishie bids. Thank You!!  
  
**Hehe, I really have a thing for this game. And since I just learned it yesterday, I still particularly suck. But hey, what if I got to play with my fave Y-pairs?? Sweet!!**  
  
It was way too cramped in that broom closet, but where else could you play a decent game of Yu-Gi-Oh without your aunt hobbling over you asking where all those snoggalicious pretty boys came from? I'd rather be stuck in this dank, dirty place with them than have my cousin's eyeballs ogling out of their heads staring at Iason's more-than-perfect physique. *Sigh*  
  
The teams were set. Wufei and Treize, Draco and Harry, and Iason and Riki (I had that Hermione cook up a reincarnation spell; it is possible, you see, if your made of paper and ink.) I decided to play on my own, seeing that it would be more fun watching them than cuddling up to my own koibito (not a professor, I assure you.). Yuki and Shuichi, by the way, were curled up in the corner next to the bottles of Lysol glass-cleaner, doing who knows what. All I can hear are the moans, anyway. Lemony-fresh. *Wink*  
  
"It'll be like an elimination set-up," I explained as I handed out the cards, Wufei drooling over the Endless Dragon with Blue-Eyes card. "First match is me against Draco and Harry. Any complaints?"  
  
"Why do you go first?" Wufei whined, "I wanna use that dragon thing."  
  
"All the better for a longer snog-session, my dear," Treize purred, and Wufei suddenly yelped. It's quite hard to be sure, seeing that everything's so dark, but it's either Treize bit Wufei's tongue or his hand wandered someplace it shouldn't be. Ehermph, you get the drift.  
  
"All-righty then," I coughed, "to a corner, you two. Any way, is it all right with you, Iason? Riki?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
*Whispers* "What happened to your Pet Ring?"  
  
"Guy cut it off, remember?"  
  
"But you're not-"  
  
"That's why I really like Hermione." Grinning.  
  
I couldn't believe it. Here I am trying to concentrate on laying up traps while all these smackariffic dudes are snogging all around me. It is sooo not fair.  
  
I decided to concentrate on my game. Hmm, I had an Amazon Swordwoman, a World Suppression, a Dimension hole, a Shallow Grave and-hallelujah- the Endless Dragon with Blue Eyes!!! Sweet! I don't know what the hell I would do with the World Suppression (heck, whaddaheck is that anyway?) But I knew how to manage that Dragon very well. They are soooooooo dead.  
  
"Ready?" I asked my opponents, finally looking over my Blue-eyed wonder. I gasped as a bundle of discarded robes greeted me. Draco looked up.  
  
"You were taking so long deciding on your strategy," he explained, his face obviously red from you-know-what. "And when we saw those flaming-hot dragons and half naked swordsmen-"  
  
"And the little sounds helped too," Harry added, grinning in that dumb- cluck-but-heroic way of his.  
  
"So you see, we really couldn't help it." He draped his arms around Harry again. "If you don't mind, we'd really like to continue this; I'm not that much interested in playing cards anyway, even if it did help spark up the- er-swords." Sniggers.  
  
And they did go back to it. Amidst the sweaty bodies and meaningful moaning I stood up, with a heap of dirty laundry and packs of cards in my arms, and headed out of the broom closet. I carefully locked the door, but that didn't stop the telltale sounds from seeping out the cracks at the bottom. I sighed. Good thing no one was home, else they discovered that tangled mass of flesh in that sauna station.  
  
Hey, it's my fault. I should never play against pairs, especially pairs of Dragons and Forbidden Exodias. Sigh.  
  
Vell-I mean, Well? This is my first one, and it took me about an hour to come up with. I need reviews, especially from those-that-should-not-be- mentioned-in-fear-of-choking. Greetings from the world beyond!!!  
  
XxXe  
  
..on a lighter note: ya know what the spellchecker came up with when I clicked on Hermione's name? Get this: Hormone!! (insane laughter) 


End file.
